Such a housing for a semiconductor component has several pins provided at the edge of the housing at intervals, the pins each having a width, a thickness and a length. Certain dimensions of the housing, such as the width and the thickness of the pins are established by the JEDEC standard. The length of the pins is not stipulated, but comes about indirectly from the remaining dimensions. The housing and the pins form a vibratory system which has certain characteristic frequencies. These characteristic frequencies are established by the dimensions and additional parameters, such as the weight of the housing and the materials used. The semiconductor component accommodated in the housing includes a micromechanical acceleration sensor and an integrated circuit. The acceleration sensor has a seismic mass that is able to be excited to resonant vibration. These resonant vibrations considerably corrupt the measurements of the acceleration sensor.
One disadvantage is that the characteristic frequencies of the housing are able to be suitable for exciting the seismic mass to resonances, so that the measurements of the acceleration sensor are corrupted considerably. The characteristic frequencies are established by the dimensions, the weights and the materials of the housing and the springs. Since certain materials are required, or at least may be preferred, the weight comes about due to the materials and the dimensions, and the dimensions are established by the JEDEC standard, such corruptions cannot be removed for the standardized housing.